


【Thilbo】Beauty and the Beast

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beast!Thorin, Beauty!Bilbo, Fluff, M/M, or maybe not canon at all
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 美女与野兽AUBilbo觉得出门这个主意真是太糟糕了，他想念他的袋底洞、烟斗和靠椅，但是他现在只能乖乖地待在野兽的城堡里……
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

初夏的时候下了几场雨，把Bilbo窗前的花都催开了。

他在去年秋天领养了他的侄子，那个天使一般的小男孩眼睛蓝得令人心碎，像一株浸过雨的矢车菊，但这双蓝眼睛却因为失去父母的悲痛常常被泪水浸透，这让Bilbo操碎了心。他记得这个蓝眼睛的小天使喜欢玫瑰，小时候他就热衷于抓着它们鲜红的花瓣呜啦呜啦地笑着、把它们塞进嘴里。Bilbo想要种些玫瑰逗他开心，但是这种花儿在哈比屯并不常见，Bilbo上次在集市看见过这些美丽的小姐们，但是在花贩子的篮子里晒上了一整天后，她们已经有些无精打采了。哈比屯的人们更热衷于山茶、紫罗兰或者雏菊，这些植物好养活又开得灿烂，玫瑰固然艳丽，却总让人感觉与乡间格格不入。花贩子偶尔会从布理采购一些过来，但是质量参差不齐，也不是次次都会有，更何况现在离玫瑰的花期还有段时间。Bilbo向几个园丁朋友打听了玫瑰的消息，得到的却都是令人失望的答案，他准备改天到市集上碰碰运气。而这时Gandalf带来了好消息——

“森林里的那座城堡？”Bilbo睁大了眼睛，把手中的茶杯放了下来，“你确定？那里已经荒废很久了吧，怎么会有人打理玫瑰？”

巫师心满意足地喝光了手里的茶，才慢悠悠地开口。“可别小看植物的生存能力啊，我的朋友。”

Bilbo给他倒上了另一杯热茶，脑中好好思索了一番，因此忽略了Gandalf意味深长的笑。

现在他很确定巫师是把他坑了。他从来没遇到过这样的情况。

这座城堡是旧时的遗迹了，传说这里曾是王子的城堡，国王最宠爱他，让他拥有这个国家最值钱的宝物，王子却渐渐变得自负而高傲。他在一个雨夜拒绝了一个乞丐用一朵玫瑰花换一个容身之处的请求，愤怒的乞丐于是掀开伪装变成了一个巫师，诅咒王子变成野兽。

“你自私、傲慢，你将会给这个国家带来灾难！”巫师的身形在咒语中变得高大，如同一座镇守城池的高山，“除非你明白内在比外表更加重要，否则你永远不能恢复人形！”

巫师留下了那朵玫瑰，它会在王子21岁的时候绽放，然后开始凋落。王子将会以野兽的形态度过一生，除非他能在那朵魔法玫瑰凋落之前找到爱人，并让那个人也爱上他。

但这都是旧时的故事了，Bilbo甚至不知道这个地方还存在着，他在城堡的侧面找到了那株玫瑰，蜷缩在破碎的屋檐下，因为缺少精心的护理和足够的爱惜有些蔫了，但是颜色还是灿烂的。

漂亮的萨曼莎玫瑰，红得鲜艳纯正，卷边像精致的领巾，带绒光，花瓣像高级的灯芯绒一样柔软。他随身带了小铲子，小心翼翼地把那株玫瑰挖出来，捧在手心里。

“来吧，小姐，跟我回家吧。”他低喃着，转身向城堡大门走去。

他讨厌这个地方，阴森、幽暗、带着萎靡的萧索气味，像被抽干了又填充进绝望的空壳，连温度都比外面低上几度。Bilbo已经过了那个喜欢四处乱闯的年纪了，他越发喜欢窝在家里享受炭火、热茶和烟斗，从前他不屑一顾的老祖母留下的描了金边的瓷器、钩花的桌垫和缀了流苏的地毯都对他充满了吸引力，他仍然是那个众人眼中奇怪的小伙子，但是他自己知道，他已经不再会花上一整天在树林中乱转只为了找到精灵了。他喜欢安逸、舒适的生活，像所有的哈比人一样。

Bilbo加快了脚步，想要快点离开这鬼地方回家去喝杯热茶，然后把这株珍贵的花朵种到院子里。这是他现在能想到的最让他愉悦的事情——大门却在他面前突然关上了。

“你是谁，为什么闯进我的城堡！”

这更像一个怒吼而非一个问句。出现在他眼前的是一头猛兽，Bilbo形容不出他是哪一种猛兽，第一眼他觉得它像狼，但是它头上却又长着野牛的犄角，嘴里的獠牙让他想起远古的某种巨兽，他现在想不起它的名字了但是估计是叫什么什么虎吧。这头猛兽威严、高大、凶猛，声音像轰隆隆的闷雷，他的影子整个罩住了他，让他感觉自己渺小得像一粒沙子，能被他一手甩开或一脚踩死。Bilbo的心跳停滞了一秒，然后猛跳起来，冷汗从手心开始渗出。

“呃……先……先生您好，我的名字是……Bilbo Baggins……”

“我不在乎”野兽不耐烦地怒吼起来，他看见了他手里的玫瑰，“飞贼？小偷？竟敢闯进我的城堡偷窃属于我的财产！”

他把他整个拎了起来，像拎一只小鸡一样毫不费力地把他拖进了一座高塔里，毫不理会他的解释，等他停下，Bilbo发现自己被甩进了一间牢房里。

“先生！”Bilbo抓着铁栏大声喊着，“先生！请等一下！我只是……只是……”

“你只是一个卑鄙无耻的小偷！”野兽打断了他，“既然你偷了我的玫瑰，那你就永远地待在这里吧！”

野兽抛下他走了，他的解释没有任何用途。现在他被关在这里了。

Bilbo抓着铁栏，愁眉苦脸地坐到了地上。


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin背着手不停踱着步，从他的胡须都看得出来他的怒火正在一点点上升。自从变成被变成野兽之后，他的脾气渐渐变得不受控制。他原本就不是一个好脾气的人，变成这副样子后他的性格也逐渐向野兽靠拢，易怒、凶狠、暴戾，就连他的朋友也意识到了他的变化——他正在从里到外地变成一头野兽。

他停下身看向那朵玫瑰，那朵巫师留下的魔法玫瑰。她在玻璃樽里开得正好，因为神秘的咒语而散发着瑰丽的金红色光芒，漂浮在空中不受重力控制一般。那尽情绽放的模样刺痛了他，他仍然年轻，他本该是像那朵玫瑰一样年轻的年纪，但是却被这丑陋凶恶的外表诅咒着，失去了所有的恣意的权利。Thorin猛地将巨掌砸到了桌上，玻璃樽跳动了几下，玫瑰却不受影响，兀自绽放着，似乎在嘲笑他的丑恶和无能。

——但是这朵花已经开到极致了。她正在凋谢。

Thorin收紧了手指。“把那个小个子带过来！”

Bilbo紧促地站在这个大厅里。他的脚趾感觉到了灰尘和污垢，这让他不安地将脚掌互相摩擦着。他讨厌这种感觉，他的袋底洞永远是干净明亮的，不会有一丝肮脏的黏腻。这里却不一样。

野兽走上了楼梯，却发现身后的人并没有跟上来。“你在那里干什么！”他吼道，“快跟上来！除非你想在这里待上一整晚！”

Bilbo惊恐地跟上他，随后野兽带他到了一间卧室，那里和大厅的装潢不太一样，但干净而温暖。虽然因为长期的封闭空气中充满了陈旧的气息。

“这里已经打扫过了，你以后住在这里。”

野兽的口气仿佛在下一个命令，他说完就转身要走，Bilbo不得不喊住了他。“请等等！您可以……放我回家吗？我很抱歉……挖走了您的玫瑰。我以为这里已经荒废了，否则绝对不会私自闯入这里的！请您……放我回家好么？”他把用了自己最委婉、敬畏的语气说话，像对一个高贵的王储，又像在劝服一个任性的孩童。

野兽哼了一声。“我说过了，你要待在这里。”

“可是你不能……！”Bilbo的话没有说完，野兽转身离开，狠狠地关上了门，差点打到他的鼻子。他试图拧动把手——门被锁住了。

“哦该死的！”他朝门用力地踹了一脚，门板发出砰砰的声响，毫发无伤，他的脚趾头却因此痛了起来。Bilbo泄气地坐在了床上。

他实在摸不清这头野兽的心思，他一开始把他关了起来——像个囚犯一样对待他，粗暴而毫不讲理——没到半刻钟又让人把他从牢里拎了出来，给了他一间华丽舒适的卧室，似乎他要开始把他当客人对待了。Bilbo怀疑这个奇怪的城堡主人是不是人格分裂，不然怎么会像个更年期的女人一样易怒善变？

他闷闷不乐地坐在床上，突然一个声音打断了他的思绪：“嗨。”

Bilbo抬起头四处寻找那个声音的来源，却什么也没看到。

“嗨，我们在这儿！这儿！”另一个声音响起来，伴随着木质桌子被敲击的清脆声响，Bilbo向那张放在窗边的书桌看去，上面有两个小东西正不停的弹跳着，想要吸引他的注意。

他走过去，两个小东西立刻停下了动作，歪着身子打量着他。一把剪刀和一把拆信刀。

噢，他不会是太饿了犯糊涂了吧，不然怎么会看到剪刀和拆信刀正在说话呢？

“你好啊！”那把剪刀首先弹跳了起来。这是一把相当华丽的剪刀，刀刃上布满了暗金的花纹，刀柄上装饰着线条，其中有两条向外弯起的细细的树枝一样的手臂，那是他的手—Bilbo猜。

“我是Kili！”剪刀弯腰向Bilbo鞠躬（那铁质的身子竟然真的弯曲了），令Bilbo不由自主地张大了嘴，很没礼貌地盯着他。

“我是Fili，”那把拆信刀也弯下了腰向他鞠躬。这把拆信刀相当漂亮，刀柄上刻着狮子和王冠，刀背上也镶嵌着细细的纹饰。他似乎比剪刀更有礼貌而沉稳，“为您效劳。”

“噢！你们好！”Bilbo不知道说什么好，他从来没见过会说话的剪刀和拆信刀，不过这座城堡似乎已经有很多超出他认知的东西了，更别提它还有一个奇怪的主人。Bilbo愣愣地看着他们，伸出手指试图触碰他们，这两个小家伙马上毫无芥蒂地靠近了他，围着他的手指打转。

“先生！你是这十年里唯一一个可以进入这个城堡而且没被我们的舅舅撕碎的人，我们有幸能知道你的名字么？”Kili兴奋地摆动着他的双刃，发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。

“我是Bilbo Baggins，是一个哈比人。”

“噢，哈比人。”拆信刀和他兄弟对视了一眼，随后他们一起弹跳了起来，“我们听说哈比人是出色的厨子和园丁！这是真的么？”

“嗯……嗯……是的，哈比人比起其他的种族的确更热衷于食物和园艺……我是说……”

但是两兄弟打断了他的话，欢呼起来：“太好了！太好了！我们要有一个宴会了！”他们从桌上跳起来推着Bilbo往门外去。

“但是……请等等……我完全不明白……”

Bilbo的抗议完全没有得到理会，在他试图理清思绪的时候，Kili已经用自己的刀刃把门锁撬开了，这对兄弟就这样把他带出了门，一路往楼下跑去。


	3. Chapter 3

“嘿大伙儿！”Kili跳起来摆动着自己的双刃，随着咔嚓咔嚓的声响，Bilbo觉得视线从四面八方聚集到了他身上。

Fili把他往前一推：“这位是我们城堡的新客人——Bilbo Baggins先生！他是个哈比人，我们今晚要有一顿盛大的晚宴了！”

“等等……等等……晚宴……？”

黑暗里传来窃窃私语的声音，随着一阵噼里啪啦的声响，有东西从黑暗里出现了。锅、酒杯、刀、叉、汤勺……它们围着他疑惑地打量着他，好像在评定他够不够格进入这个厨房，经过一阵七嘴八舌的讨论，它们互相点了点头，最后一个长着白胡子的烛台站了出来，向他鞠了个躬：“Baggins老爷，我是Balin，这座城堡的主管，很乐意为您效劳。”

所有的餐具在他的带领下也向他鞠躬：“为您效劳，Baggins老爷！”

Bilbo有点被吓到了，他赶紧说：“请别客气。”

“那么Baggins老爷，我们今晚一定会为您和主人准备一顿丰盛的晚餐的！”一个叫做Bofur的酒杯蹦着跳到了他面前，“现在，告诉我，您喜欢吃些什么？您喜欢芝士么？肉馅饼？樱桃塔？我听说哈比人对做东西吃特别有研究，您一定要和我好好聊聊！”

Bilbo被Bofur和其他餐具簇拥着走向炉子，所有的餐具都叽叽喳喳地想要问他问题，他不得不一一回答。等他把所有问题都回答一遍之后，叉子们又急切地把自己盘子里的食物给他试吃，尽管他试吃的只是食物的一小块，但他还是很快就感到再这样吃下去他今晚就不用吃饭了。

这个城堡里的餐具们似乎都对哈比人的食物特别感兴趣，他们抱怨说尽管城堡离哈比屯那么近，可是主人一直坚持要吃矮人风味的食物，并不是他们不喜欢自己种族的食物，但是哈比人的确比矮人更擅长烹饪啊。他们一边喋喋不休地谈论着哈比屯的草莓、奶油和果酱，一边感谢上帝给他们送来了一个哈比人。

“您肯定会喜欢我们的食物的！”一把打蛋器说着，一边飞快地打发奶油，它太兴奋了以至于把奶油打得太蓬松了，Bilbo不得不让它停下。

“不需要那么着急的，你可以慢一点……”Bilbo把新的奶油倒进碗里，示范给它看。餐具们围了过来，看着Bilbo打发奶油、把面粉细细过筛、打散鸡蛋、倒入砂糖……最后蛋糕出炉时，香味溢满了整个厨房。

“Baggins老爷！”Bofur陶醉地闻着香味，“您真是太厉害了！”

“谢谢，我只是帮了点小忙而已。”

“噢Baggins老爷，这可不是一点小忙，”搅拌器崇拜地看着他，“这是我见过的最美味的蛋糕！您让我大开眼界！”

接下来，Bilbo就被各种餐具的求助淹没了。所有的锅、炉子、菜刀都想让他去指点它们正在做的食物，而Bilbo没法拒绝这样的要求，最后他不得不自己把一顿晚餐从头到尾做了一遍。

“哇，”Kili和Fili看着那一桌美味，同时发出了感叹，“幸好我们现在已经不是矮人了，不然我一定会把口水滴到地上。”

“你说，你一个人做完了所有的食物？！”Thorin瞪着他，又转过头去看着Kili、Fili和Balin。

“呃，准确的说，我并不是……”

“舅舅！他一个人做完了所有的食物！”Kili打断了他，在桌子上兴奋地蹦跳着。

“我们亲眼看见的！Baggins老爷简直是个天才！”Fili也在一旁补充道，而这让野兽更加惊异，他瞪大了原本就很大的眼睛，看向Balin，烛台微笑着点了点头，而这还让野兽长大了嘴，但是伴着在其他餐具对Bilbo的赞美，他只能妥协地坐了椅子上。

“好吧，但是我仍然有权怀疑它们的味道。你能一个人做完一顿晚餐不意味着这顿晚餐会是顿美味。”他说着，抓起了盘子里的牛排，一口咬了下去。

“舅舅，味道怎么样？”

Thorin半天没说话，他使劲咽下口中的肉——似乎费了很大的劲才制止住自己把它们留在自己口中——然后惊讶地看着自己手中的牛排，又惊讶地看向了坐在自己对面的Bilbo。

“这……”他的眼睛从刚才就没眨过，Bilbo看着他，不由得担心他会不会把眼睛给瞪出来，“这……太好吃了……”

“真的？”

然而下一秒Thorin好像突然意识到自己无意中说了什么而为自己羞愧一样，他飞快地扔下了肉，低头一声不吭地捧起装着玉米浓汤的碗。然后他喝了一口，然后他什么都没说，艰难地咽下汤汁，似乎拒绝相信事实一样转攻下一样食物，但他拿起的下一份食物——那款混合了草莓、蓝莓和树莓的芝士蛋糕却差点融化了他的舌头！最后他不得不绝望地承认——他找不出找不出一点缺陷——他吃光了捧上来的所有食物。

“所以，舅舅，你喜欢它们？”

“呃……咳咳……”Thorin故作威严地清了清嗓子，“我不得不承认，也许……此前我对你们种族的认识有失公正。”

“噢，谢谢。”Bilbo没吃多少，考虑到他在厨房里已经试吃了很多东西了，他几乎没怎么动叉子。他觉得野兽的态度似乎和善多了，就算脾气再残暴的人，在这么一顿饱餐之后也会有所收敛吧。于是他决定再试一试——

“那么，我希望您满意这顿饭？”Bilbo选了一个开场白，希望不要一开始就把气氛搞僵。

“嗯哼。”

“那……我再一次请求您……让我回家吧……”

Bilbo小心翼翼地选择着措辞，但他没听到野兽的回复，他战战兢兢地抬起头来，看见野兽站了起来，高大强壮的身子像块巨石。

“如果你不提那两个字，我本来以为这会是个愉快的夜晚。”

Bilbo咽了一口唾液。

“但是现在……我——生——气——了！”伴随着一声怒吼，野兽掀翻了桌子，愤然离去。奶油、蛋液、番茄酱和茶打翻在Bilbo的身上，野兽的震怒让他几乎瘫软在椅子上，他呆呆地坐着，直到Balin指挥着扫把和拖把过来打扫这烂摊子。Kili和Fili叫来了一个盔甲侍卫把Bilbo扶回了卧室，等他回过神来，他已经坐在了床上，而浴室里放着热水，Fili告诉他，泡个澡会让他舒服一点。

“你的衣服都弄脏了，换下来吧。”Kili的刀刃都失落地耷拉下来，他歉意地看着Bilbo，张了张嘴好像想说些什么，又不知该如何开口。

Fili叹了口气。“你不该提回家的。”

“为什么？我才是那个被莫名其妙地关在这里的受害者，为什么你的语气就好像我才是做错事的那个人？难道想要回家也是错事么？”

“我们真的很开心有人能够来这里，我们已经很多年没有见过其他人了。”Kili揪着他那两条细细的手臂，低着头。

“舅舅虽然脾气不好，但他其实没有恶意，他只是……有些不善于表达而已。他很……很寂寞。”Fili拍了拍Kili，说道。

Bilbo坐回了床上，把膝盖上了两个小家伙放在手上。

“好吧，也许我可以多留一晚上。”


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin扑哧扑哧地喘着气，他这样背着手走来走去已经好一阵子了，Balin看了看他，又看了看身边的那对兄弟，终于开口了：

“主人。”

Thorin立刻转过头去瞪着他。

“您应该给他点时间来适应这里。”

“是啊是啊，”Kili和Fili立刻帮腔道，“Baggins老爷是个非常和蔼可亲的哈比人，他对我们都很好。”

Thorin哼了一声。对你们都很好，就是对我连正眼都不想瞧。“Baggins老爷，你们叫得还真是亲切。”

“主人，”Balin开口了，托着玫瑰的矮桌立刻闻声走了过来立在Thorin的面前，“离玫瑰凋谢的时间已经所剩无几，如果我们想要打破魔咒，也许需要好好修缮一下这座城堡。毕竟，没有哪个淑女敢踏足这个已经年久失修的城堡……”

“更别提还有野兽了……”Kili小声嘀咕道，立刻换来Thorin的一个瞪视。

“你有什么好的提议，Balin？”Thorin转向他忠心耿耿的城堡总管。

“我听说哈比人精通园艺，我们可以请Baggins老爷替我们担任园丁，给他合适的报偿，这样我们双方都能受益。主人，您意下如何？”

Thorin沉吟了一下，终于点了点头。“把那个半身人带过来。”

“所以……Baggins老爷，您对我们的合同还满意么？”

Balin在他面前抖开了一张长长的、直拖到地上的“雇用合同”，Bilbo小小的手拿着它，努力想要看清那上面密密麻麻的字，却只换来一阵头昏脑涨。

他放弃了和合同的斗争，转而看向Balin。“你是说，只要我完成这个工作，我就能回家了？也能得到报酬？”

“是的，”取而代之的，端坐在王座上的Thorin开口了。他之前一直坐在王座上阴沉着脸不言不语，现在突然出声，低沉的嗓音震得Bilbo胸腔里一阵轰隆隆，“你能我们的宝库里获得十三分之一的报偿，足够了么，哈比人？”

“呃……呃……”Bilbo有些心慌，但他还是顶着Thorin严厉的眼神开口了，“事实上，阁下，我只想要一株玫瑰。我的小侄子……因为父母去世伤透了心，他很喜欢玫瑰，我希望能在自己的院子里种一些来来逗他开心……”

Thorin不耐烦地打断了他：“我同意了。”

说完他便走下了王座，消失在了城堡的阴影中，被突然留下的Bilbo显然还没有意识到野兽说了什么，但等他反应过来后，他不管已经不见踪影的野兽能不能听见，还是往他消失的方向喊了一声：“谢谢您，阁下！”

当天，Bilbo就开始了他的工作，Balin带着他绕着城堡走了一圈，后面跟着蹦蹦哒哒的剪刀兄弟。

原本的城堡有一条长长的引到，由橡树直接修建而成，严肃又沉重。树木因为无人打理而疯长，彼此的枝叶都混杂在一起，像一堵阴森的墙。雕像早已布满了青苔，在树木的阴影下像一座一座绝望的怪兽，石块都像断肢一样残喘。花园分成两部分，工整而严谨地被修整出两个轴对称的摆设，Bilbo能想象这里原本是庄严而齐整的美丽庭院，但是现在这里已经全部变成杂草和荆棘。而且，Bilbo还注意到了另外一个问题：这里没有花。

他转过头去问Balin：“这里原来种着什么花么？”

Balin摇摇头：“主人不喜欢花，原本就没有种什么花朵，也许有些鸢尾吧，我记不太清了……我这把老骨头哦，记忆力已经不行啦……”老烛台锤了锤自己的腰——烛台柱子。

Bilbo沉吟了一下：“如果你们想修复这个花园，是打算按照原样修复呢，还是要换个样子？”

“不不不，不要原样！”Balin还没出声，Kili和Fili已经冲到Bilbo跟前使劲摆着他们细细小小的铁质手臂，“我们想要把这里变得……变得……变得不那么严肃！要更多花！要能让女孩子喜欢的那种花园！”

“啊哈，我懂了，”Bilbo笑了，弯下腰去拍了拍两兄弟，“都交给我吧，我最擅长设计浪漫的花园了！”


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo打算先把作为引道的橡树修剪好。他找来城堡内的园丁修枝剪先生和梯子先生帮忙，梯子把修枝剪托在肩上，园丁再把因为疯长已经失了形状的橡树修剪成原来的漂亮模样，这样他就有时间去修剪灌木了。

他拿着另一把修枝剪工作了一会儿，手中的剪刀就说话了：“Baggins老爷，我来修建这些灌木，你去做其他工作吧！”

好吧，他很高兴地把工作交给了原本的园丁。他决定去清理喷泉池里的落叶和青苔。他刚站在水池边思考了一会儿自己该从哪里开始清理，旁边就跑出了一群扫帚铲子和刷子，他们用自己小小的手臂拉着Bilbo的衣服，说：“Baggins老爷，我们来干这件事，您去做别的吧！”

“噢，好的，谢谢你们。”Bilbo话音还没落下，清理工就勤奋地擦起了地。

他转到后院里。那里种了大量的紫衫、柏树和五针松，几乎像一个森林。但是各种植物都被精心安排了位置，这里的树木茂密却不显得杂乱，反而因为无人打理而焕发出欣欣向荣的自在气息。这让Bilbo回想起霍比屯的树林，他幼时经常在那里漫步，试图寻找传说中的精灵。

他现在在这里漫步，呼吸着树林里草木的气息。Balin说他们的主人不喜欢花朵，所以城堡里几乎没有种花，但是数年的疏于打理后，这里长出了成片的野花。矢车菊和红罂粟在草地上尽情开放，大树脚边也长出了细小的金银花，这些花儿不受干扰的恣意生长，让这个严肃阴森的庄园在天气晴朗的时候也变得和蔼可亲了。

真正苦恼Bilbo的问题是院子里的雕塑。雕塑上长满了青苔，无论原来雕刻的是武士还是美女，现在看起来都变成了一片绿茸茸的毛怪，在树荫下显得诡异又可怖。Bilbo不想完全清除雕塑上的青苔，青苔让这些突兀的雕塑完全融入了树林里，但是却又显得吓人。Bilbo已经答应了Fili和Kili要把这里改造成漂亮又浪漫的花园，好让女孩子也能喜欢，但现在这些雕塑可一点也不惹女孩子喜欢啊。

他苦恼着，在庭院中漫步，突然看见了一座雕塑。这座雕塑原本雕刻的是矮人的创造者奥力神，但现在它被青苔覆盖了大半身躯，塑像造得高大，让它像一个在泥泞中行走最后被沼泽吞没的巨人。但是就在它脚边，一朵野蔷薇攀上了它的身躯，无辜又温柔地卧在它的臂弯里，让这座坚硬严肃的雕塑瞬间变得柔情无比。Bilbo顿时就被这一幕打动了，他灵机一动，想出来可以用花朵来装扮这些雕塑。

Bilbo又往院子深处走了走，在野地里发现了被弃之不顾的鸢尾和百合，这些花儿不管不顾地开得正好，让Bilbo深受鼓舞。他又找到了茉莉和岩蔷薇，有些还只是花骨朵，可是它们饱满的花苞可爱极了，让Bilbo忍不住摸了摸它们。他把野花移植到了雕塑旁，又稍微清理了一下青苔，这个院子马上就变得没那么阴沉了。

Bilbo第二日早早起了床，打算往院子更深处走走。

他走到了后院，曾经被精心打理的树林后面是一片开阔的野地，昨天他在那里找到了开得正欢的花儿，今天他决定穿过野地，走到后面又被树木遮蔽的地方一探究竟。

天气很好。时值初夏，日头还没起来，凉爽又畅快，Bilbo踩着脚下的青草，嗅着泥土的气息。他越过耧斗菜、金雀花和毛地黄，也越过柠檬花、桃金娘和山梅。柠檬还带着青，他拉低枝桠嗅了嗅果实的气味。

再次进入树林，Bilbo立刻感到脚下的土地和草地土地的不同。这片树林明显没有人打理，地上铺了厚厚的落叶，踩上去软乎乎的。随着Bilbo脚下枯叶的沙沙作响，他听到小动物拍打翅膀或窜进树林的声音。

他走了不久就发现有一条小路，被落叶遮蔽了，但在一片棕色的枯叶和青绿的苔藓中，显出了一点灰白鹅卵石的显眼痕迹。他走过去，用脚扫开了落叶。这条小路十分细小，只能容两个人并肩——它只是用来引导来客的。

Bilbo沿着这条碎石小路向上走去，越过小溪，发现了一座小小的凉亭。

凉亭已经荒芜了，整座亭子都用铁做成，铁质的藤蔓组成了顶，那上面还留着蜷曲的枯藤。Bilbo猜那上面原本种着藤本月季或者蔷薇。

小路还没到尽头，Bilbo顺着它继续走，树林变得稀疏，灌木取而代之组成了屏障。有人把屏障撕开一个口子，修剪成林间小径，铺着石子的小路向里延伸，将Bilbo引向一个由藤木架起的绿色小路。

藤木组成的方形格子木架在头顶撑起一个空间，上面是随意生长的藤叶和山龙眼。Bilbo以为这个花园是庄重又阴沉的，可是这片树林却充满了自然和荒凉的美。

Bilbo走过藤木小路，发现路把他引到了山崖边。下面是葱茏的树林，以及沿着山势修建的人类小镇，Bilbo能隐约看到炊烟、闻到面包的香气。他又回到藤木小径里，走到旁边被苔藓遮蔽的路上。青苔在脚下像桃子上的细小绒毛，Bilbo蹲下身去抚摸这片漂亮的青色，然后向树林里走去。

他跌入了一片猝不及防的草地里。

Bilbo栽倒在软绵绵的草地上，他摸到了细小的花朵，然后等他起身，他看到了更多的花朵和树木。

他不想起身了。Bilbo又心满意足地躺了回去，细碎的阳光照在他的眼皮上，暖洋洋的，细小的尘屑飘荡在阳光中，他能嗅到湿润的草地和泥土的味道，还有花朵的气息。他正打算睡一觉，突然耳边炸开了一句怒吼：

“你在这里干什么！”


	6. Chapter 6

他突然被拎了起来，双脚悬空。

Bilbo头一次和野兽那么近距离的面对面。城堡的主人怒容满面，眼睛瞪得浑圆。

“你不被允许进入这里！”他把他甩了出去，“滚！给我滚！”

Bilbo吓坏了，他勉强站了起来，却发现自己的右脚一阵剧痛。他又跌坐在地。

听到Bilbo的痛呼，Thorin转过了身去，看见哈比人坐在地上，捧着自己的右脚。他立刻明白发生了什么，他想走近Bilbo，哈比人却惊慌地向后退去。

“先生……先生，请离我远点！”Bilbo用手撑着自己，拼命想和Thorin拉开距离。

“该死……”野兽骂了一声，“你受伤了，哈比人！”

“是的！”Bilbo的怒气让他不顾后果地直视着野兽，“多亏了您，先生，我扭伤了脚。现在请您离我远点，我不想再伤到其他地方。”

Thorin被Bilbo眼中的怒火摄住了，他虽然暴躁易怒，却并非蛮不讲理。弄伤Bilbo的确是他的错，但他拉不下面子道歉，只能尴尬而勉强地反驳道：“你不该随意闯入这里！”

“这儿可没有一个警告牌写着：闲人免进。”Bilbo想要站起来，却再一次跌在了地上。

Thorin恼怒地抓乱了自己的头发，他走过去，在哈比人身边蹲下身。“让我来帮你。”

“我说不用了……”Bilbo想伸手推开他，但Thorin却一把把他抱了起来。

“该死的……放开我！”哈比人挣扎着，野兽没好气地冷哼了一声，一边无视他的挣扎抱着他往山下走去。

“你需要包扎，半身人！给我安静点！”

无论如何挣扎，Bilbo还是被Thorin用一种对成年男性来说非常难堪的姿势抱回了城堡。Balin看到他们吓了一跳，听到Bilbo受伤以后马上把城堡里的医生Oin找了过来。

Oin先生是一副听诊器，他仔细看了Bilbo的脚，做出了诊断：“扭伤得不严重，但是暂时不能随意走动了。”

“什么！可是我还要修整这个花园呢！”Bilbo大喊起来。

“想要早些康复，你只能暂时禁足了，Baggins老爷。”Oin把膏药交给了Bilbo，吩咐他一天一副。

“噢，该死的。”Bilbo懊恼地捶打着自己的大腿，不满地瞥了瞥一旁一言不发的野兽。

Thorin试图无视Bilbo的目光，却过意不去，只好转过身看着他。

“哈比人……”

“先生……”

两人同时开口，又同时尴尬地闭上嘴，他们对视了一秒后，Bilbo再次开口了：“先生，您是不是该说些什么？我觉得您必须得向我道歉！”

“道歉！”Thorin感到一股毫无缘由的耻辱，“我可从来没有向别人道过歉！”

“那您应该从现在开始！”Bilbo不客气地回道，“在我看来，您今天的行为，粗鲁而且莫名其妙！”

“莫名其妙的是你！你不该未经我的允许随意闯入我的领地！”

“我可没有收到任何事先的警告，如果那是你的‘秘密花园’（Bilbo做了个引号手势），那里藏着你的任何属于小王子的小秘密，你可以事先告诉我，而不是对我大吼大叫，甚至害我扭伤脚！”

Bilbo的话激怒了Thorin，无论是“秘密花园”还是“小秘密”，都像是对做着白日梦的小姑娘才会用的形容。

“你再说一遍！”

Thorin的怒吼在城堡里回响着，而这回Bilbo却顾不上害怕，他憋着一口气，咬牙回击：

“好啊，野兽先生，你听好了！道、歉！”

Bilbo的脸因为怒火涨得通红，深棕色的眼睛熠熠发亮，系着漂亮领巾的胸脯急促呼吸着。有好一阵子，他们两个只是怒眼相瞪，偌大的城堡没有响动，其他家具都躲在一旁大气不敢出，只有Bilbo不甘心地与城堡主人对峙着。

“……该死……”

Thorin首先服了软。他夺过Bilbo手中的膏药，说：“半身人，我扶你上楼！”

Bilbo也放松了神态，他几乎有种类似劫后余生的后怕，但他还是争着一口气说：“我有名字，我叫Bilbo Baggins！”


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo醒的时候太阳已经升起来了。入夏以来，日出的时间变得越来越早。

窗边的Fili注意到他醒了，向他问早安，而一旁的Kili推开窗子的时候差点把自己摔出窗外。Bilbo一边回应他们，一边晃晃脑袋想，这两个小家伙是昨晚什么时候溜进自己房间的。

他起身下床，踩进自己的拖鞋里，还没站起来，Kili和Fili就奔过来把一把拐杖递给他。

“舅舅准备的！”Fili向Bilbo展开一个笑脸，Kili立刻默契地接上他的话：“舅舅特意为你准备的哦！”

“噢……哇噢……”Bilbo低下头自己看了看手里的拐杖，并没有什么特别的，但是木质被磨得发亮，杖柄的弯度和长度也刚刚好。“真是太感谢了。”

“他就在外面，一定很高兴听到你跟他说谢谢！”Kili一拧开门，Bilbo就看到野兽在外面踱来踱去，看到他马上转身走过来。

“呃……你觉得拐杖怎么样……？”他问。

Bilbo提起它敲了两下，抬起头看着他。“还不错。”

“那就好……很好。”野兽的身子又直了起来，脸上露出一丝得意，“当然不错。”

他们的早餐出乎意料的融洽，Bofur领着一群锅碗瓢盆来给他们上菜，细细介绍每一道餐点。

用酒和蜜糖渍过的去核樱桃，配上一小杯柠檬酒开胃。羊角面包是新烤的，又香又脆，Bilbo撕开它们的时候能听到碎屑簌簌掉下来的声音。鸡蛋炖得刚刚好，浇了一点黄油让它变得更香。

Bofur在瓷碗和碟子中跳来跳去指挥餐具们把果酱、黄油和刚煮好的热饮拿上来，他的酒杯身子在木桌上敲出笃笃笃的声音，Bilbo刚为这声音分心，目光又被端上来的新鲜红莓吸引住。

他们终于饭饱酒足的时候，胃袋已经满满当当。Bilbo太心满意足了，以至于忘记对野兽今天要跟他一起巡视这个花园提出抗议。

“你管这玩意儿叫什么？”

Thorin捻起一朵金花小花问。他很久没仔细看过自己的花园了，他本来就对花朵很陌生，变成野兽后更是对一切都心灰意冷，但是今天他似乎对走出城堡不那么抗拒。

“金雀花。”

“金雀花……“野兽低声念着这个名字，”和刚刚那种又有什么不同，为什么一种要叫金盏花一种要叫金雀花。”Thorin扔掉手上的花朵，甩甩尾巴，又指着另一花发问：“这个？”

“这是金鸢尾，别告诉我你连鸢尾和金盏花都分不清。”Bilbo摇摇头，又指向旁边的毛莨，“你看，你旁边还有一朵毛莨，不过还没开全。”

野兽挠着脑袋看来看去，最后站起身子哼哼一声：“算了，我们继续走。”

他像个要去决斗的公爵一样走在前面，走几步后突然意识到Bilbo腿脚不便落在后面，又停下来回过身等他，等Bilbo终于赶上他的脚步，他又说：“太慢了。”

Bilbo决定不去理睬他的抱怨。

夏日渐长，日光不再稀稀拉拉。Bilbo本来想趁这个早上在花园里走走，仔细想想还有哪些需要改变的地方，结果Thorin一直打扰他。他几乎把整个花园的植物都问了一遍。Bilbo不胜其烦，最后一屁股坐在旁边的长凳上，不肯再走。

“我脚肿了，野兽先生！”他累到口干舌燥，伸直了受伤的那条腿让它好好休息。

Thorin本来在前面看得正欢，听到这话只能掉过头去。

Bilbo的脸晒红了，他解下手帕给自己擦汗，小小的汗滴在他的鼻子上闪闪发亮。Thorin突然觉得他红彤彤的脸颊和被汗湿的发角比那些花更吸引他的目光。他觉得很不可思议，但当这发生时，他突然又觉得合情合理，因为这个哈比人的一切都不同寻常。

“你看，杜鹃。”

Bilbo揉着自己的腿，一只杜鹃正好落在枝头上，灰色的身体圆鼓鼓的，在枝桠间跳来跳去的时候有些滑稽。

Thorin抬头瞥了一眼杜鹃，随后目光却不自觉地移到了Bilbo的脸上。哈比人仰着圆圆的脸，阳光洒在他金棕色的头发上，他看起来格外美好。

美好，而且触手可及。

“哈比人。”

Bilbo回过头。“什么？”

“你得留在这里。”

“当然了，我已经答应你们了，我会帮你们重建这个地方的。”

Thorin想说什么，但他最后只是在Bilbo身旁坐下来，说：“我陪你歇一会吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo领养Frodo的时候，他的小侄子已经不是那个喜欢往嘴里塞玫瑰花的小婴儿了，这个小男孩长大了不少，在雪地里跑起来像野兔一样。但他很少离开袋底洞，多数时间，他都待在Bilbo身边。Bilbo看得出来，他还没有从失去父母的悲痛中恢复过来。

Bilbo想了不少让这个孩子开心起来的法子，他常常带他到旷野去，教他分辨豌豆花和大巢菜、虞美人和红罂粟的区别。Frodo学得很快，很快就不再搞混冬茉莉和月见草了。他又教他如何画植物图鉴，这个孩子学会用颜料后，把Bilbo院子里的植物都画了一遍。

用小孩子的方式。

有些潦草，当然了。

Bilbo对付孩子很有一套，至少在Frodo身上很管用。现在他发现，在Thorin的身上也很管用。

“夏天吃桃子馅饼，冬天吃肉桂苹果派。”Bilbo发现野兽的眼睛盯着他直看，以为他是对自己说到的食物感兴趣，“做起来很简单。桃子加上糖、干酪，还有一小杯烤杏仁，放到馅皮里烤。不那么熟的桃子也可以用，烤出来会留点脆脆的感觉。”Bilbo一手做着手势，另一手握着拐杖，“你看，柠檬花，你的花园真好，我昨天似乎还看到了野莓。”

“野莓……野莓……让我想想……野莓做馅饼很好，但是做成果酱也很不错，Frodo很爱吃野莓酱和烤面包……”

“Frodo？”

“是我的侄子。希望我不在的时候甘道夫有好好照顾他。”

“你还有个侄子？”野兽挑起了眉毛。

“是啊，我没有提到过？”

下午的一场大雨让Bilbo的计划泡汤了。他站在窗边盯着窗外的雨幕，闷闷不乐。为了驱散城堡里的湿气，Balin燃起了柴火。野兽在他的椅子里打盹，Balin跳到Bilbo的身边，示意他跟他走。

他们走出前厅，Bilbo还没开口问，Balin便说：“听说您也很喜欢书？”

“是啊，我很喜欢。”

“下雨天没什么可消遣的，我带您参观我们的城堡吧。”

Kili和Fili不知从哪里跑了出来：“我们也要一起去！”

Balin和两兄弟走在前面，Bilbo拄着拐杖慢悠悠地跟着，顺着Balin的声音抬头看头顶上的装潢。Kili和Fili一直蹦蹦跳跳地想要牵着他们往一个方向走，但是Balin不紧不慢地走着，语调也不慌不忙。

“别着急啊小伙子们，让我们的Baggins老爷好好欣赏下城堡。”他说。

“可是Baggins老爷肯定更喜欢那里的！”两兄弟插嘴道。

“好吧好吧……Baggins老爷或许的确会更喜欢那里……”Balin让步了，领着他们走在前面。Kili和Fili则跳到Bilbo身边引他向前走。

“你们想要把我带到哪里去？那里是哪里？”两个小家伙着急地蹦来蹦去，Bilbo只好笑着加快了速度。

“到了就知道了！”“你一定会喜欢的！”

他们绕着他打转，像两只叽叽喳喳的小鸟。等他们终于停在一扇大门前，Kili和Fili又抢着走在Balin前面推开那扇门，可是门纹丝不动，最后只能让Bilbo亲自来推开。

是城堡的图书馆，书本像医生的药箱一样码放得整整齐齐，从地面直叠到屋顶。灯光是黄的，木头桌子又厚又重，为了保护一些珍贵的古书，绒布窗帘常年不开。

Bilbo走进去，嘴巴几乎合不拢了。庞大的书架让他不知所措，脑袋不住地张望却总也看不到边，好容易走到桌子旁，Kili和Fili立刻拉开桌子让他坐下，以免他转晕了脑袋。

桌上的鹅毛笔跳过来向他问好，“您好，我是Ori。”

Kili和Fili跟着跳上了桌。

“Ori是图书馆的管理员。”Fili向Bilbo解释，而Kili跳过去撞了撞Ori：“好久不见啦！”Ori被他撞得一摇一晃：“是……是啊……”

“Ori熟悉这里的一切，您有什么需要都可以跟他提。”Balin说着，给了两兄弟一个“安分点”的眼神。

“谢谢……谢谢……”Bilbo几乎说不出其他的话，他的眼睛还在绕着这些书架打转。

Ori说：“我听说您在替我们设计花园，这里有关于花园的书，您想要看看么？”

Bilbo跟着他走到里面的藏书室里，这个没有那么宏伟，但书本一样摆得密密匝匝，书架一个跟着一个，沿着墙壁还有一排铺了软垫的座椅。

Ori带着他走到书架间。“这个架子和那个架子都是。”

“这……这么多……！”

Ori有些不好意思地笑了。“是的是的，我们的藏书非常多。“

”谢谢……“自从来到这里，Bilbo似乎就失去了说话的能力。他从来没见过这么多的书，和这里相比，夏尔的图书馆根本不值一提。

Ori体贴地帮他把想看的书都取了下来放在旁边的桌上，然后就悄悄离开了。桌上摆着鹅毛笔和墨水瓶，还有成沓的纸。Bilbo跳上椅子，拐杖被他忘在一边，等他抬起头去拿另一本书时，雨已经停了。

Thorin找到他的时候，晚餐时间早就过去了。

哈比人伏在桌上，鹅毛笔握在手里，他本想打个盹，结果却睡着了。他身下的草稿纸上画着Thorin看不懂的圆形和方块、有些潦草的速记涂鸦、随手添加的标注，Thorin把纸抽出来，掉转了一个方向后终于看懂了那似乎是花园的设计图。

他吩咐Ori把桌上的书本和草稿纸送到Bilbo的房间里去。

”那……那Baggins老爷呢……？“Ori有些胆怯地开口。

”我送他回去。“

Thorin解下自己的披风裹住Bilbo。哈比人在他的怀里小小的，像孩子一样。Thorin心满意足、小心翼翼地地抱着他。

他还不忘拿走了他的拐杖。


	9. Chapter 9

事情开始变得顺利起来。

Bilbo行动不便的时候，他把大部分时间都花在了图书馆里。Ori是个很好的同伴，尽职尽责地管理图书馆。他是个温柔的人，但是在保护图书馆秩序这方面毫不退让，Kili和Fili经常因为在里面吵闹被Ori赶出去。Bilbo在这里还遇到过一把叫Dwalin的斧头，不苟言笑，但是经常帮Ori把对他来说太重的书放回书架上。

而其他意想不到的事也都一一变得顺利起来。

他在一个不经意的时间被告知了野兽的名字——Thorin。Bilbo在回忆他那低沉的嗓音时觉得自己双颊有些发烫。这位城堡主人终于肯屈尊就卑用他的名字喊他了，城堡里的其他人都叫他Baggins老爷，但是Thorin只叫他Baggins，Bilbo不知道这有什么区别，但是Kili和Fili经常在Thorin这么叫的时候躲在一旁偷笑，就连Balin也向他投来带着笑意的眼神。

养伤的日子正赶上多雨的时候，他几乎没有时间能够出去走走，但现在和Thorin待在一起似乎变得不那么煎熬了。城堡主人不爱说话，他们相处的大部分时间里都是Bilbo坐在那里看书，而Thorin在他旁边看另一本书。Bilbo起身倒茶的时候会给Thorin也倒上一杯，然后他坐下回到他的书里，只有偶尔抬头的时候他会发现，他和Thorin的眼神忽然撞在了一起。

Bilbo的脚伤很快好了，在家具们的帮助下花园的修整工作很快完成了。Bilbo亲自修剪了树篱；留下碎石和断壁间的马蹄豆和老鹤草；在阴凉处搭起木头架子，让上面爬满藤蔓，再放上椅子就成了一个凉亭。他们把池塘灌满种上睡莲，保留了两边的树木，这样即使秋天时睡莲枯萎，两边的悬铃木也会让水面上铺满金色落叶。Bilbo打破了城堡的严肃，让这里变成了繁花盛开的庭院，看起来有点像远离人烟的优美乡间，但又被修理得恰到好处，能和庄严的城堡搭配相宜。野花从石头的缝隙里长出来也无人理睬，但是大理石上的杂草都被一一拔掉、洗刷干净了青苔，只有庭院深处的雕塑和池塘上留下绿茸茸的苔藓。

现在他完成工作理应离开，但是Thorin要求他再留一阵以便”检验工程质量“，而Bilbo马上就答应了。

Thorin在花园修整好后也依旧是一副严肃阴沉的样子，Bilbo从没见过他在花园里漫步或者吐露一两句赞美的话语。Bilbo以为Thorin不喜欢这个花园，但Bilbo向他询问意见时他只会说：“经你这个哈比人修整出来的花园变成这样，倒也不算差劲。”

Bilbo摸不透野兽的意思，他倒是很满意自己的作品。他最喜欢的是后院的凉亭，那是个适合抽着上好烟草，悠哉悠哉欣赏落日的好地方。可惜他出来时没带着他的小烟斗，自然也没有上好烟草了。Bilbo经常花上一整天待在那个凉亭那里，但是今天他决定到别处走走。他穿过凉亭，绕过种了睡莲的水池，走到了后院那片草场上。

这里几乎没有改动，任由紫罗兰和红罂粟在草地上撒野。Bilbo找了个能晒太阳的好地方就躺下来，想睡上一觉，但一旁的草丛里不断传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他走过去一看，Thorin正躺在树荫下打盹！

“Thorin！”

野兽一副被吵醒的不满神情，但看到Bilbo的一瞬间立刻紧张地爬了起来。

“我以为你不喜欢这个花园。”

“我……”野兽瞪着眼睛，“我没说过这话。”

“我从没见你来这散步过。”

野兽的眼睛瞪得更大了。“你只是没看到而已，我……”他把头扭过了一边，“我每天都来。”

“来这打盹？”

“……就是你看到的样子。”

“噢得了吧Thorin，承认喜欢我的花园没什么不好意思的。”

野兽又瞪起了眼睛。“我没有不好意思。”

“啊哈。”

他的耳朵耷了下来。“我很喜欢……”

“谢谢。”

Bilbo满意地笑了，他握了握他的爪子，等Thorin反应过来后，他发现Bilbo的手指在抽走时留下的些微搔痒突然变成了一根难以拔动的刺。


	10. Chapter 10

“嗨，你在这里！”

Thorin给Bilbo让了个位置，让他们两个都可以卧在树荫下。Bilbo递过去一块点心。

“这是什么？”

“不知道，我从Bombur那里找到的，味道还不错。”

炖锅Bombur和他的兄弟一起负责厨房工作，但是这位大厨只喜欢待在厨房里，因此Bilbo不常见到它。但Bilbo知道它的习惯，总是趁它打盹的时候把它的点心偷出来。而Thorin通常是他的同谋。

“他知道了一定会气疯的。”

“别担心，他不会放在心上的。”

Bilbo开开心心地吃着他的第二顿早餐，但Thorin今天似乎胃口全无，他只吃了一块就停下了手。Bilbo注意到了。

“你已经饱了？”他的言下之意是“剩下的可以我一个人吃掉”。

“嗯。”

野兽把手伸进口袋里又抽出来，他看看Bilbo，又转回头。Bilbo乐得独自解决那些美味甜点，没有注意到城堡主人的异常。他今天显得有些紧张。

“Bilbo。”

“什么？”

“我……我有个东西想给你。”

Bilbo停下手上的动作，他刚把最后一块点心塞进嘴里，发出模糊不清的声音：“……嗯？”

Thorin递给他的是一个烟斗，棕黄色，斗柄是直的。

“我听说你喜欢抽烟斗……”Thorin看了看Bilbo，“我就想……“

Bilbo接过烟斗，这个小烟斗很朴实，抖钵小而且轻，但是打磨得很漂亮，侧面在细细刻了他的名字缩写：“B.B.“。Bilbo笑了起来。

“我喜欢它。”

Thorin停下了支支吾吾。“你喜欢？”

“我很喜欢。”Bilbo抬起头，说，“谢谢你。”

“唔……不客气。”Thorin低声说，他趁Bilbo低头把玩新玩意儿的时候整个人靠在了树干上，他不擅长送礼物，就像他不擅长表达感情一样。他感觉这要了他半条命，要等好一会儿，他才能缓过来回味Bilbo的笑。但Bilbo又转了过来。

“这是你自己做的？”

“什么？”他从树干上弹起来，“噢，这是……”他好一会才找回自己的声音，“这是我自己做的……花了个好几个晚上……”他喃喃道。

他们原本就凑得近，Bilbo为了跟他说话又特意往他身边挪，要是哪个人在远处看，必定会以为这是一对在说悄悄话的恋人。偏偏野兽的声音又低又沉，像是在喉咙里打了几个回旋才吐出来的，响在Bilbo耳中让他一阵心悸。

“谢谢你，我会……我一定会好好珍惜的。”Bilbo有些慌张地拉开距离。

“不，”野兽抓住他的手，“这不是什么贵重的东西，我做出来是想要你好好用它的，Bilbo，我希望你能用它来抽烟，经常用。”

“好、好的……”

野兽终于注意到了哈比人脸上的红色。Bilbo现在不敢直视他的眼睛，只低着头看着那只烟斗，于是野兽只好抬起他的下巴。

“Bilbo……？”

“什么？”哈比人的眼睛躲闪着。

“你喜欢待在这么？”

“我……”Bilbo猝不及防地撞进他眼里。他的眼睛是浅蓝色的，Bilbo迷迷糊糊地想。

“Bilbo？”

“我很喜欢。”

“那你可以留在这，这里永远欢迎你。”

“谢谢你，Thorin，但是我……我还是想要回家，我的小Frodo还等着我呢。”看到Thorin有些失落的样子，Bilbo拍了拍他的肩，“不过我会回来看你们的。”

Bilbo站起了身，他觉得脸有些烫，可能是今天的太阳太大了。“我要回去了，你呢？”

“……我再待一会儿……”Thorin待在原地，站在强光下让Bilbo看不清他的脸。

“那我们晚些见。”

Bilbo和他道了别。Thorin仍坐在原地。他记得那朵玫瑰花已经开始凋谢了，可是他还没有得到他想要的爱意。


	11. Chapter 11

“所以……我们现在的问题是，怎样把Baggins老爷留下来。“Balin踱着步，Thorin在一旁点了点头。

“我……”Thorin抹了把脸，“我不知道该怎么开口……”

“照我说！你就应该把他约出来！像个男人一样！告诉他你喜欢他！他绝对不会拒绝你的，他喜欢你！”Bofur拍着Bombur的锅盖喊道，"你知道他为了你偷了Bombur多少次点心么？你看Bombur都瘦了！“

Thorin呛了一下，但是他很快又恢复了严肃的脸色。“Bombur需要减肥了，Bilbo是在帮助他。”

Bombur不满地反驳着，而他的兄弟也帮他抗议。

“噢，你听听你的语气，你们还没成呢你就开始维护他了！”Bofur看到Thorin的脸色顿时沉了下来，立刻转换话题说：“我建议我们搞一个舞会，有烛光晚餐，还有音乐，这时候你向再他告白！庄重，浪漫！没有人会拒绝的！”

Thorin刚露出思索的神情，Kili和Fili就一齐开口了：“舅舅，我们可以拉小提琴！”

Thorin看了他们一眼：“别闹了，你们现在这个样子拉不了小提琴，你们甚至举不起它。”

Kili和Fili委屈地退到一边，他们的舅舅有些于心不忍，只好说：“你们以后一定能再举起你们的小提琴的。”

“谢了舅舅。”“肯定的，舅舅。”

Kili和Fili跳到了旁边，Balin看着Thorin的样子思索了一下：“也许……你还要变变样子……”

“变变样子？”

“你的头发需要修剪，衣服也需要换一身笔挺一点的。”

“剪头发交给我吧！”Kili摆动着他的刀刃，发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。但是很快他就被Bofur推到了一边。

“不行不行，剪头发这种事要交给一个有艺术细胞的！”Bofur喊着。这句话一出口，所有人的目光都聚集到了一旁安安静静的Ori身上。

Ori看到大家都在看着自己，有些紧张地说道：“我……我这里有一些关于发型的书，也许可以帮到殿下？”

但他的哥哥锤子Nori和火钳Dori已经抢着帮他应下了这个任务。

Dwalin突然出声说道：“城堡也该打扫一下，舞会可不能脏兮兮的。”

他的话让所有人沉思起来，Thorin在一阵思索做了决定：“明天，所有人把城堡打扫干净。后天，我们举行舞会。”

这句话所有的家具一起欢呼起来。

第二天早上Bilbo起来的时候，惊讶地发现整个城堡的家具们都动起来了。原本他以为只是普通家具的，现在正在城堡里上蹿下跳忙着打扫。

盔甲武士们擦着自己的头盔；扫把一列排开在大厅和走廊里奋斗着，后面跟着一把拖把和一个水桶；沙发们把身上的布垫拆开了正忙着拍灰；杯子和刀叉们排着队进入泡泡水里清洗自己……Bilbo惊讶极了，但是他找不到一个人可以问问这是怎么回事，所有的家具看起来都忙得不可开交，他实在不忍心打扰他们，更何况，他已经不小心在刚刚擦干净的地板上留下几个灰扑扑的脚印了。一块小小的抹布和它的小水桶一直跟在他后面，把所有他踩脏的地方又重新擦了一遍，他看着小抹布累得去喘吁吁的样子，不好意思地道了歉，决定到花园里去，不再给它们添麻烦了。

他想往Thorin喜欢待着的那棵树去，却看见Thorin坐在凉亭下面。

“今天城堡里真热闹啊，不是么？”Bilbo说。

“是啊。”Thorin手里的是一朵红玫瑰，他有些出神地看着它，说：“我在花园里发现了它，我明明……没有在我的花园里种过红玫瑰。”

Bilbo笑了起来。“不要小瞧植物的生存能力啊，我的朋友。”

“你说的没错。”Thorin笑了笑。“我并不喜欢红玫瑰，可是现在我觉得它们在我的花园里，很……”他似乎在找一个合适的词，“很和谐。很美。”

Thorin把脸转向他。“也许我不该摘下它。”

没等Bilbo回答，Thorin把玫瑰递给了他，说：“可是如果我不摘下它，我就不能送给你了。我记得你喜欢玫瑰。”

“是啊，谢谢你。”Bilbo接过他的礼物。“准确地说，是我的侄子，他喜欢红玫瑰……不过，谢谢你。”

“不用谢，Bilbo。”野兽站了起来。今天他没有道别，只是向Bilbo微微欠身，便离开他往城堡里去了。

Bilbo转着那朵玫瑰，有些奇怪地看着他的背影。

今天野兽和他的城堡，似乎都不太对劲。


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin紧张地心脏直跳。

Ori指挥着理发师帮他打理那一头乱毛，一旁，曾经的衣橱主管——现在是一个巨大的衣柜——已经摆出了起码五套不同款式和颜色的礼服。

“殿下，您觉得哪套比较合适？这套蓝色的？还是这套黑的？噢这套有漂亮的小领巾，但是这套的面料更加舒服……”衣橱主管伸直了木架手臂，把礼服展示出来，另一手铺开一叠配饰：领结、袖扣、胸针……Thorin头昏脑涨，终于等到头上的折磨结束，他像只狮子一样抖抖脑袋，把剪下的碎发都甩到了旁边的家具身上。

Balin推门进来，挥挥手示意衣橱主管退下。

“您感觉怎么样？”城堡主管带着笑意的眼睛似乎能把他看穿了。

“……不好。”Thorin盯着镜子里的自己。他觉得自己变得陌生起来。

“您喜欢Baggins老爷，不是么？”

“是，我喜欢他……”

“那您一定要告诉他。”

“如果他拒绝了我……”

“别考虑拒绝的事情，您至少要让他知道，如果您甚至没有说出口，他就会回去，也许再也不回来了。”

Thorin沉吟了一下。“我必须告诉他……”

“是，您一定要告诉他。”

“谢谢，Balin。”Thorin深吸一口气，勉强镇定下来。

“不用谢，殿下。”Balin挥挥手示意衣橱主管过来，帮Thorin换上了礼服。

门被敲了两下后，Fili跳了进来。

“Baggins老爷已经在等了。”衣橱主管马上加快了手上的动作。

Fili跳到Thorin身边。“舅舅，你紧张么？”

Thorin闷闷不乐地打量着镜子里的自己。“不。“

“没关系，Baggins老爷也很紧张的样子，”Fili完全无视了Thorin的话，“他今早知道舞会的事情后紧张得像踩到了火炭的兔子。”Fili兴致勃勃地说着，瞧见Thorin阴沉的脸后识趣地退出了门外。

“我会告诉他们您很快出来的。”门关上了。

衣橱主管打好了领结，Balin为Thorin打开了门。Bilbo正好从另一边楼梯走下来，Thorin仗着自己腿长的优势跨了几步先到了下面的台阶上等着Bilbo，拉着Bilbo的手，和他一起走到下面。

Bilbo今天也盛装打扮，身上穿的是裁缝连夜赶制出来的礼服，Thorin觉得他漂亮极了。

他们吃了美妙的一餐，Bofur和Bombur肯定是使出了浑身解数才准备了那么美味的晚餐，连挑剔的Thorin也没法说出一句坏话。等音乐响起，Thorin鼓起勇气邀请Bilbo来到舞厅，Bilbo没有拒绝，但他看起来惊呆了。

他们在舞池里轻轻摇晃的时候，Thorin暗自下定了决心，他捧起Bilbo的脸闭着眼睛吻了下去。他感到Bilbo愣了一下，但他没有拒绝——他接受了这个吻。

Thorin惊喜地睁开眼睛。

“Bilbo，我……！”

“别说话，我的朋友，”Bilbo倚在他的怀里，“什么都不用说了……”


	13. Chapter 13

Bilbo一大早就上路了，他几乎什么也没带，只有来时背在身上的包。

“我会尽快回来的。”他这么安抚Thorin，但是野兽一脸不安，只有嘴角勉强有一丝笑意。他点点头，帮Bilbo上马，目送他离开。

Bilbo一走，城堡里就炸开了锅。王子没有恢复原样，咒语没有解除，玫瑰花还在继续凋谢。

“怎么回事！是哪里出了错！”

“也许要再等一段时间……”

“等？等多久？玫瑰花已经快要凋谢了！”

“是不是我们漏掉了什么条件？”

“他们是相爱的不是么？！”

所有的家具都吵成了一团，几乎要打起来了。突然，不知道谁说了一句：

“难道……Bilbo没有交出他的真心……？”

所有的家具都静了下来，一秒后他们再次炸开了锅。

“不可能！Baggins老爷肯定是喜欢舅舅的！”

“我相信Baggins老爷不会是这种人……”

“谁知道呢，他还没有回应Thorin不是么。”

“如果这是真的，他刚刚已经逃走了！”

“Baggins什么也没带，他会回来的。”

所有家具吵得不可开交，门口的一声怒吼让他们静了下来。

“都给我闭嘴！”Thorin站在门口，他明显听到了他们的话。

他走到自己的椅子上坐下。“Bilbo会回来的……他会的……”

Bilbo想要尽快回霍比屯一趟，然后尽快赶回城堡。Thorin借给他一匹马，他一路飞奔，很快就到了霍比屯。看到那优美的乡间，他一下子安定了下来，但路上遇到的哈比人却奇怪地盯着他看，让他顿时觉得马鞍变得不舒服起来。

靠近袋底洞时，他终于遇上了一个熟人，Bilbo马上向他打招呼希望能消除心里奇怪的感觉：“嗨，Gamgee老爹，你好么？”

“噢Baggins老爷……！”

Gamgee老爹好像见到了不可思议的事情一样，他扔下了手中的耙子，跑到马边。

“您快回袋底洞吧，您的亲戚来了，他们要卖掉袋底洞……”

“什么……！”

Bilbo来不及听完就纵马飞奔，他刚到门口停下，就看见Lobelia Bracegirdle正指挥着一群仆从把他的银器从袋底洞搬出来。Frodo扯着Lobelia的裙子试图阻止他们，但是很快被仆从们赶到一边。

“嗨！”

Bilbo下了马，冲到Lobelia面前。

“你在干什么！把我的银器放下！还有你和你和你，把手从我的箱子上拿开！”

Bilbo冲进屋内把仆从赶了出去，他没有听Lobelia那些废话（“我以为你死了Bilbo，我们是打算来领养Frodo的。”），他把那个令人生厌的亲戚赶出袋底洞，还不忘从她口袋里拿回了他那些漂亮的小勺子。这费了他不少时间，但好在邻居家的Gamgee老爹和其他好友马上赶过来帮了他一把，讨厌的Bracegirdle都走了，而且短时间内不会再来。Bilbo精疲力尽，但还是支撑着给Frodo烧了一壶茶。

Gandalf是两天前离开的，他有急事要去处理一趟，因此把Frodo暂时托付给了Bilbo那可靠的邻居，但是昨天Lobelia Bracegirdle和她的丈夫突然赶到，宣布Bilbo已经去世了，他们要接收袋底洞，连带着Frodo。

Bilbo的小侄子吓坏了，袋底洞里一片狼藉，但是Bilbo来不及查看还有什么东西丢了，他从仓库里找出了小茴香蛋糕给Frodo，让他压压惊。

“Bilbo，我真的以为你已经……”Frodo啃着蛋糕，一边吃，眼泪一边啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。

“别怕孩子，我不会丢下你的……”Bilbo揉着他的头发，Frodo终于渐渐平静下来。

恐怕现在没法兑现给Thorin的承诺了，Frodo还惊魂未定，Bilbo没能把Thorin的事告诉他，更不可能让他马上搬离袋底洞，Bilbo打定主意先让Frodo休息几天再慢慢告诉他Thorin的事。

Frodo在房间里睡着后，Bilbo才开始慢慢整理满地的狼藉。他一边诅咒着Gandalf，一边从地上捡起他的书和画纸。有些东西还是不可避免地丢了，但好歹阻止了Frodo被那个可恶的女人带走，这让Bilbo稍感欣慰。等Bilbo把家具整理得差不多了，他做下来给自己倒上热茶，让自己倒进扶椅里，他觉得自己也需要几天来好好休息。

城堡里，野兽病了。

随着Bilbo的离开，野兽像玫瑰花凋谢一样变得衰弱。他突然病倒，连Oin也不知道是什么原因，只能让他吃了安神的药，希望能让他好受一点。

野兽的病是咒语造成的，他一天比一天虚弱，在白天也陷入昏睡。没有了Thorin的制止，所有的家具都闹成了一团。他们觉得被Bilbo欺骗了，又不忍心诅咒那个好心的哈比人老爷。他们一边期望着Bilbo能快点回来，一边已经做好了给Thorin送葬的心理准备。

城堡陷入了绝望和焦虑之中，没有人注意到有两个小家伙失踪了。


	14. Chapter 14

早上，Bilbo带着新烤的蛋糕去拜访了隔壁的Gamgee老爹，感谢他帮自己夺回袋底洞以及在他离开的时候照顾Frodo。Frodo和Gamgee老爹的儿子关系很好，那个叫Sam的小男孩是Frodo在夏尔交到的第一个好友，平常没少帮助Frodo，因此Bilbo也给Sam带了一份水果布丁。

他回到袋底洞时，Frodo正趴在桌子上画画，他看起来已经平静下来了，Bilbo因此决定告诉他Thorin的事情。他有些紧张，深吸了一口气，走了过去：“Frodo……”

“Bilbo！”小男孩从桌上抬起头来，把自己刚画好的画举起来给自己的叔叔看，“你看，我画得好么？”

画上是一只咬着玫瑰的怪兽。

Bilbo惊呆了，因为那画上的怪兽像极了Thorin，可是他还没来得及跟Frodo透露过一点城堡里的事情。他强压下快要出口的惊呼，问道：“Frodo，你画的是什么？”

“是我昨晚梦到的。”Frodo看出了叔叔的不对劲，他看了看自己的画，“Bilbo，你怎么了，不舒服么？”

“没有，”Bilbo赶紧拉过椅子让自己坐下，“我只是有点好奇，你梦到了什么？”

“我梦到一座城堡，里面有一头野兽，它叼着玫瑰在那里游荡，看起来很伤心。它看起来不想伤害我，所以我走过去想看看它是不是受伤了。但是我一走近它就哭了，它问我：为什么你的叔叔不肯接受我？”Frodo抬起头看了看Bilbo的表情，“叔叔，你真的遇到了一头野兽么？”

Bilbo一下子不知道该说什么。他不知道该惊讶的是Frodo梦到了Thorin还是梦里在伤心的野兽。他咽了咽唾液，说：“Frodo，听我说，我的确遇到了那头野兽……”

“那你为什么不肯接受他？”Frodo急急地打断了他，“他在梦里看起来很伤心，他说他病了，他问你为什么还不回去。叔叔，发生了什么？”

“Frodo，别急，听我说完，我这次回来就是打算……”

一阵敲门声打断了Bilbo的话，Bilbo想要无视它说完自己的话，但门外敲门的人似乎知道了他的想法一样，敲门的力道反而越来越大：“Bilbo快开门，是我，Gandalf！”

“噢该死的！”Bilbo不得不急急跑到门边，他刚拉开门，两个小东西就栽倒在他脚边。

“Kili！Fili！”他认出了脚边的两个小家伙，“你们怎么会在这里！”

Fili先爬了起来，他看起来有些狼狈，但是Kili也一样。他们刚爬起来，就一起开口了：

“我们路上遇上了这位巫师，他搭了我们一程。”

“Bilbo你为什么还不回去，舅舅病了！”

“等等……一个一个来……”

Fili和Kili又要开口，Gandalf便打断他们说：“我的好Baggins先生，我想你应该先让我们进去。”说完他就带头从Bilbo身侧挤了进去，Kili和Fili也钻进房里，Bilbo只好先关上门再回过身去对付这些意外之客。

Frodo跑到门口，看到Gandalf后便扑了上去：“Gandalf你回来了！”

“噢小Frodo，”Gandalf接住了抱住他膝盖的小男孩，“真抱歉我离开了那么久，我听说了袋底洞的事，抱歉让你吓坏了。”

“我已经没事了……”他看到了Bilbo脚边的Kili和Fili，立刻睁大眼睛蹲了下来，“这是什么？”

“噢这就是Frodo么！”

“我猜你肯定是Frodo！”

Kili和Fili同时叫了起来，然后他们同时向Frodo弯下腰行礼：

“我们是Fili和Kili，为您效劳！”

“哇。”Frodo抓住他们把他们放在了自己手上，“真神奇，我昨晚梦见你们了。”

“什么？”两兄弟同时叫了起来，但是他们没有来得及再次开口，Bilbo打断了他们。

“孩子们，我想我们还是先坐下来再说话吧。”

现在他们终于坐下来了，Kili和Fili洗掉路上沾到的泥土，干干净净坐在桌子上。

“Kili和Fili，你们刚刚说你们的舅舅病了？”Bilbo迫不及待开口了。

“是啊，你走了之后他就病了，Orin也找不出原因。”Fili说。

“舅舅快要死了！”Kili则大喊起来，“肯定是因为你走了，他太伤心才会这样！”

Bilbo皱起了眉头，他看了看Kili，把头转向了Fili：“Fili，你来说。”

Fili的两只铁质小手不安地交握起来：“你走后第三天他就病了，不肯吃饭还整天昏睡。Orin治不好他，Balin也不知道该怎么办……”

“舅舅变得越来越虚弱！”Kili打断了自己的哥哥，“如果你再不回去，我怕……我怕他就要死了！”

“这不可能，我走的时候他还好好的！”Bilbo叫了起来，他用手撑住自己的额头，然后又把自己砸进椅背里。他害怕极了，他不敢相信Thorin快要死了，但又害怕Kili说的话成真。

“Bilbo……”Frodo握住了他的手，“那只野兽可能真的病了，他在我的梦里看起来很虚弱……”

Bilbo一下子站了起来。“我明天……不，今天就回去！”

他转身要回房间收拾东西，又突然转了回去：“Frodo，你和Gandalf待在这里，等我……等我处理完这件事。”

Frodo点了点头，Gandalf揉了揉他的头发，站起身来跟着Bilbo走到房间里。Bilbo正在那里把指南针和衣服塞进包里，老巫师走到他身边，制止了他的动作：“Bilbo，我有件事要跟你坦白，Thorin的病恐怕跟我有关。”

“什么？”Bilbo转过头看着自己的老友，“Gandalf你在说什么，你知道Thorin的事情？”

“是，”巫师看起来很内疚，“来不及告诉你事情的全部经过了，现在Thorin的状况很危急，你要赶快回去。”

“Gandalf，快告诉我事情的全部……Gandalf！”

“来不及说了，你得赶快启程！”巫师已经闪身出了房间，Bilbo心乱如麻，但也只能先把包袱收拾好。

他知道Gandalf不是个普通的巫师，他懂得很多，如果他说了真话，那Thorin也许真的……

Bilbo把那个念头从自己的脑中驱散，他走到门外，亲了Frodo的脸。Gandalf已经把马准备好了，Fili和Kili跳进他的兜帽里，跟着他一起上了马。

“等我回来以后，你要把事情完完全全地告诉我。”Bilbo对Gandalf说。

“当然了，我的朋友。”Gandalf对马耳语了几句，说：“这匹马会帮助你们快点到达城堡的，注意安全，Bilbo。”

“你也是，照顾好Frodo。”

Bilbo握紧缰绳，马飞快地窜了出去。


	15. Chapter 15

Thorin觉得自己快死了。

被一点点从内掏空的感觉像撬开一颗核桃、取出果仁、把它的空壳丢弃。濒死体验没有来，但是他开始每天觉得困倦。他很晚才醒，日落不到又会昏睡过去，清醒的时间变得很少。他知道那朵玫瑰和他一样正在慢慢失去生命和活力，有时候他醒来看到它，看到它卷曲枯黄的花瓣、柔弱无力的枝干，他觉得像看到了自己一样。他不再憎恨这朵花，反而同病相怜。有时候他甚至会移开玻璃樽，跟它说说话。留给他的时间不多了，但现在他却终于记起了从前这座城堡的美丽和庄严，记起了从前他如何建造他的宫殿，如何挑选了所有的植物和雕塑。他记起了因为羞怯和欣喜而心动的感觉，但是所有已经迟暮。

整个城堡也跟随他变成死水一潭。

整个城堡像奄奄一息的野兽。

Bilbo一看见城堡就感觉到了。这座城堡变成了一堆冰冷的石头，死气沉沉，比他第一次来到的时候还要阴森。

他赶着马进了马厩，刚一进门，Balin就注意到了他。

“Baggins老爷，主人不见了！”老主管脸上憔悴了不少，Kili和Fili从Bilbo的帽子跳下来拍着他的背安慰他。

“怎么回事？”

“我们找了一早上了，到处都找不到他……”

“我来帮忙！”Bilbo解了外套要往里走。

“我们已经找过了城堡西边，还剩东边和花园……”Balin赶上他。

“我去花园。”没有犹豫，他立刻转身往外走。

他的花园好像一切完好无损，却已经不再完美了。这里像一艘缓缓沉没的巨轮，暂时保持着原本的风貌，但马上就要被淹没了——死亡已经笼罩在头上。

Bilbo感觉到这细微的变化，他深吸了一口气，往Thorin平常喜欢待着的那棵树下走去——

城堡里，一切都乱成了一团，家具们翻遍了每一个角落、打开了每一扇柜门，甚至翻开了每一副盔甲，但都没有找到他们的城堡主人，现在他们气喘吁吁地坐在地上，哀叹着，觉得自己这辈子都再也变不回矮人了。

魔法玫瑰的花瓣正在一片片掉落，他们似乎能听到时钟正在倒数，指针一点点走向再也无法倒流的时刻——

Bilbo找过了Thorin喜欢的那棵树、凉亭、水池、后山，但哪里都没有他。哈比人急得团团转，他的衬衣湿透了，双脚的酸痛让他不由得坐在一旁的石头上稍事休息。旁边是奥力神的雕塑，野蔷薇在古神的臂弯里开得正好，向整座雕塑爬伸的枝桠甚至长出了其他的花骨朵，无视整个花园的萎靡，如同有了神的加护。Bilbo看到一丝希望，他向马哈尔祈祷，祈求神让Thorin平安无事，然后一朵玫瑰突然闪过他的脑海。

野蔷薇。

玫瑰。

玫瑰。

有个低沉的声音在他脑中说着，仿佛神谕。

玫瑰……？

Thorin给他的那朵玫瑰？

我想要带给Frodo的那朵玫瑰？

玫瑰？

他站了起来，飞快地往脑海中出现的地方奔去。

Bilbo刚刚进入城堡时在那里摘过一朵玫瑰，因此他才会被野兽发现，因此才会有了后来的故事。那里之前只是一两朵苟延残喘的玫瑰，现在不知道什么时候长出来一片花丛来。这些萨曼莎玫瑰红得鲜艳纯正，Thorin倒在那里，玫瑰花枝温柔地覆盖着他 ，像血一样。

Bilbo感觉自己心跳停了，那瞬间他觉得自己呼出的气是冷的。

但他马上飞奔了过去。

“Thorin？”他摇晃着他，“Thorin？”

野兽艰难地睁开眼，那双冰蓝色的瞳孔定焦后，他挣扎出来一个笑容。

“你回来了……”

“是，我回来了。”Bilbo眼眶发烫，几乎无法呼吸。他托起野兽的后颈，想让他呼吸更顺畅。

“你回来了……”野兽笑着，他的声音像破了洞的风箱，呼吸间都在喘息，“至少……我可以见你最后一面……”

“你不会死的！”Bilbo喊道，“你绝对不会死的！”哈比人抱起他的肩膀想要把他架起来，但是野兽沉重的身体却带着他一起跌下来。

“我的Baggins老爷，别费力了……”野兽呛了一口气，说：“让我好好看看你吧……我的爱……”

“Thorin……不……”Bilbo止不住声音里的哽咽，他不想在Thorin面前哭，但是现在他控制不住自己了。

“Bilbo，笑一笑吧，我喜欢看你笑……”

Bilbo尽力想笑，但怎么也止不住眼泪。

“我爱你，Bilbo。”野兽呼出一口气，他的声音消失了，蓝色的眼睛黯淡下去。他没有呼吸了。

“Thorin……不……”Bilbo想要吻他，摸到的身体却是冰凉的，“我爱你……”

——玫瑰最后一片花瓣落下。

Bilbo将头靠在Thorin的胸膛上，那里已经没有跳动的声音了，可是他现在只想留在这里，和他一起。

耀眼的白光突然刺痛了他的眼睛。

Bilbo惊恐地发现Thorin身上发出白光，他不禁后退几步，却突然发现野兽身上的毛发正在褪去，利爪也在消失。他一手遮着刺眼的白光，一手拨开那头遮住野兽面目的黑发，高挺的鼻梁和深邃的五官显露出来，还有手指、身躯、四肢……

这个陌生人睁开了眼睛——熟悉的、冰蓝色的眼睛。

“……Thorin？”Bilbo不由得呼唤道。

“Bilbo……”这个英俊的男人从地上坐了起来，“是我……”

他注意到了自己的变化，手指、头发、四肢。“我变回来了……？”

“Thorin……你是Thorin？”Bilbo不敢置信地低喃着。

“我的Bilbo，这才是我，我变回来了……诅咒解除了……”男人捧住他的脸，吻住了他。他的唇很陌生，却和他记忆中的一样温柔、一样甜蜜……

等Bilbo睁开眼睛，他发现城堡的阴森已经被驱散了，阳光透进来，还有了风。花朵开始呼吸，树木也开始吐绿。魔法玫瑰的所有花瓣全部掉落，但是已经不重要了——

他发现从城堡里跑出来迎接他们的家具们一个接一个恢复成了矮人的模样。

“Kili！Fili！我的天啊，原来你们都是小伙子了！”Bilbo惊讶地看着熟悉的朋友们一个个变成陌生的样子，“还有Balin、Bofur、Bombur……我的天，原来你们都是矮人！”

等到最后一个家具都变回原来的样子，他们一齐鞠躬向他们的新主人行礼：“Baggins老爷，我们为您效劳。”

而Bilbo也乐于回应他们：“我的荣幸，朋友们。”


	16. Chapter 16

“……所以这个咒语需要说出‘我爱你’才能解开？”

Bilbo看着Gandalf，而一旁的Thorin已经开始吹胡子瞪眼了。

老巫师笑着，搓了搓手：“真抱歉我的朋友，那个魔咒太旧了，所以有些解咒条件不太对劲了……”

“Gandalf，”城堡的主人开口了，他面色阴沉，自从认出老巫师就是当初给他下咒的人后就没有好脸色，“你知道只要我愿意，我可以永远驱逐你么？”

所有人沉默了一秒。

然后老巫师笑容不改地开了口：“你不会的，王子殿下。”

Thorin哼了一声。“看在Bilbo的份上……”

“多谢您了殿下。”老巫师的笑容里没有一丝歉疚，反而有些得意。

整个城堡的人都恢复后，他们举行了一个盛大的舞会，把Bilbo所有的好友都邀请了。在Bilbo的坚持下，他们甚至邀请了精灵，这让Bilbo终于完成了一个童年的心愿。当然之后他为当晚总缠着精灵说话付出了代价——这是后话。

Frodo对他的新家适应得很快，他很快就喜欢上了他叔叔改造的这个花园，每天都带着Bilbo帮他画的植物图鉴到院子里。他正在学习怎么画画，还打算画一本自己的植物图鉴。但他一开始看到Thorin的时候还有点失望，摸着他的胡子说“你和我梦里见到的不一样”，惹得所有人都大笑起来。他倒是很喜欢Fili和Kili，也许是因为年纪相仿，和他们待着让Frodo最没有负担。Frodo很快就开始叫他们哥哥了，这是连Bilbo都没有料到的事情，他几乎有些嫉妒那两兄弟了。

Bilbo要适应的比Frodo多得多，他的爱人忽然从一头野兽变成了一个王子，这是他最没有准备的事情——虽然他之前对爱上一头野兽也毫无准备——每当他猝不及防地看到Thorin对着他笑的时候，他会懊恼地诅咒Gandalf为什么当初把王子变成了一头丑陋的野兽，这么大的落差让他一时间完全适应不过来。Bilbo有时候会突然生气闷气来，特别是Thorin用那双蓝色的眼睛看着他的时候，他几乎没法拒绝他。

——除此之外，他觉得其他都不是问题。

决定搬到城堡里后，他把袋底洞托付给了他那可靠的邻居打理。Bilbo并没有舍弃他的祖宅，毕竟那里是他生活了多年的房子，他对它充满了感情。Thorin也对Bilbo的家乡充满好奇，很快Gamgee老爹就看到了他的好邻居Baggins老爷带着一位矮人王子回到哈比屯。当天，Baggins家的Bilbo和一个矮人王子结成了伴侣的事就传遍了整个夏尔，全哈比屯的人都议论纷纷：“看来他果然还是个图克家的小伙子！”

Thorin对Frodo特别疼爱，但是Frodo对他的矮人叔叔试图交给他的关于打铁和鉴别宝石的知识却不是很感兴趣，他更喜欢和Kili、Fili一起到花园里去摘柠檬。有一段时间Frodo故意躲着Thorin，就因为Thorin总试图教给他各种矮人的本领而不是哈比人的。最后在Bilbo的劝说下Thorin好不容易才放弃了把Frodo培养成一个“矮人男子汉”的想法。

Gandalf当然没有被驱逐出王子的领土，虽然Thorin不愿意承认，但他们都很感谢巫师当初指引Bilbo来到城堡。老巫师也乐于做矮人王子的座上宾，他一年会来城堡做客五六次，每次都会给Frodo和Kili、Fili带来不少新奇的小玩意儿。他甚至还给Bilbo介绍了一些精灵和人类朋友。在Bilbo的努力下，矮人和精灵的关系改善不少，Bilbo也因此获得了“精灵之友”的赞誉。

故事到了结尾——

Bilbo现在觉得，出门这个主意真是太棒了——虽然注意安全仍然要放在首位。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近重温了《霍比特人》又开始看Thilbo，找出自己当年写的这篇发现写得还挺可爱的，干脆在AO3整理一遍。  
> 差不多五年前写的，当时文笔比现在更稚嫩，还有乱七八糟的标点符号错误，但还是希望看到的人能开心❤️


End file.
